infinite_infinities_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are a reptilian race known for their fierce tempers and large wings. Dragons continue to grow for their entire lives, and live for about 1600 years. They grow rapidly over their first year, being born at only a few inches and reaching around 5 ft (1.5 metres) by their first birthday. Their growth slows significantly then, to about an inch (2.5 centimetres) a year, and they eat less. Dragons are very intelligent, and reach maturity at around 100 years of age. Dragons harbour great respect for those who earn it, great disdain for those who earn that, and are fairly unconcerned with anyone in between. They are a fairly solitary race, but do maintain familial connections. They are known to fight amongst their kind, and they will eat their kill. Despite their size, Dragons have the ability to fly. They are very strong, and have dense bones, however the gases produced by their biology for their breath weapons provide them the buoyancy required for flight. They can actually reach great heights in flight, maxing out at around 33,000ft(6.5 miles or 10 kilometres). This enables them to fly over mountain ranges. Because they are reptilian, Dragons are technically cold blooded, however the chemistry which produces their breath weapon negates the consequences of being cold blooded such that they are effectively warm blooded. There are multiple sub-species of Dragon, this is chiefly noticeable by their breath weapon, but also the number of legs and the arrangement of fins and spikes. Physical Description Senses |- |Hearing |80-10,000 Hz - For examples see Wikipedia.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Audio_frequency |- |Smell |A Dragon has about 5 million scent glands. Unlike other serpents, a Dragon relies on it's nostrils for scent and does not use it's tongue to smell, and does not have a forked tongue. |} Reproduction Dragons are egg layers, and are extremely protective of their nests, particularly the females of the race. A typical clutch of eggs is anywhere from 5 to 9 eggs, each egg having a 90% chance of hatching a dragonlet. The eggs have a thick oval shell, and are approximately 4 inches in diameter, and 6 inches in length. An egg takes 1 full year to hatch. A newborn dragonlet has a tremendous appetite, and will certainly make attempts (usually successful) to eat their clutchmates. This usually results in only one, sometimes two remaining dragonlets. Thus, only the strongest survive birth, and having eaten so much, grow a significant amount before leaving the nest. The chances of a dragonlet being male or female are approximately equal. Life Cycle Dragonlets are able to crawl at birth, and fly as soon as their wings dry, usually about an hour after hatching. When first born they are extremely hungry, and will eat just about anything they can, as long as it's meat. This includes their clutchmates. By their first birthday, they are capable of communicating fluently in the language of dragons. Most dragons choose to learn the languages of their neighboring areas, and have a firm grasp on all these languages by the time they reach their first maturity (puberty) at around 50 years old. Many choose to venture out on their own at this time, culturally this is generally considered a right of passage. A Dragon reaches its second maturity (aka adulthood) and is capable of procreation at around 100 years old. The generally expected life span of a dragon is 1600. Racial Statistic Modifiers Strength(STR) + 3, Dexterity(DEX) - 3, Stamina(STA) - 3, Intelligence (INT) + 3, Will(WIL) - 3, Awareness(AWA) + 3 Racial Skills *Fly(Specifically as a flying creature. This gives understanding of maneuvering in the air, but not any type of flying vehicle.) *Navigate *Track Dragons possess a Breath Weapon. This is not actually a skill, and it is also not magical, it is simply a biochemical component of being a dragon. When a Dragon achieves an 11 in the Will Stat (naturally this occurs around 400 years old), they gain the ability to Shapeshift. Treat this as the spell of the same name. This is possible for any Dragon regardless of magical training. Effects of Aging Note: If the result of any of the adjustments is less than 1, then keep the statistic at 1. If the result of the operations is fractional, then round down. Navigation *Infinite Infinities RPG Wiki *Character Creation *Races *Index